Blogging Buddies
by missy mee
Summary: It's always the right time for a spot of blogging. A reunion fic.


Being imprisoned in a tiny, filthy cell with a woman you'd considered your arch rival for the past year (despite never having met her before said imprisonment) who you were utterly determined to hate often resulted in the dealing of a hefty slice of humble pie, as Martha Jones was learning the hard way. Because, despite her infuriating and enigmatic ability to steal the multiple hearts of one devastatingly handsome Time Lord, Rose Tyler was really quite likeable. As a result, Martha really quite liked her. It was a bummer and a half to a young woman who had been as hopelessly in love as Martha had, but all in all, she was coping well, if she did say so herself.

Honestly.

Despite her genuinely cordial feelings toward the blonde (and yes, she WAS blonde. Damnably so) the prospect of witnessing a heartfelt, potentially kiss-laced, reunion was a long way off from appealing. So when the inevitable arrived, when she and Rose returned, still rubbing their wrists from the shackles that had bound them for several hours, to the TARDIS, Martha tried to be as philosophical as possible about the whole thing. The Doctor had already been in love when she'd met him. Shit happens.

She practically shoved the door of the TARDIS open, quipping briskly, and somewhat inappropriately, 'Look what the cat dragged in, skipper!'

She almost tripped over herself to spectate the following scene from a safe distance, in a position next to one Jack Harkness, conman, breaker of hearts of both genders, also known as 'The Little Doggy Bloke That Runs Around Humping People's Legs'.

"D'you think he'll say it?" he muttered, standing on tiptoe to reach his ear. Her heart thudded painfully under her leather jacket (a new one) as the long-separated pair stood, facing each other, gawping. Jack said nothing in reply, didn't even take his eyes off the two of them, but one hand dug into the pocket of his trousers, producing a five pound note.

"You're on."

By this time, the Doctor had managed to choke out Rose's name, although that lady seemed unable to return the favour, as she appeared to be channeling her entire oxygen reserves into sobs. Only these served to break the stillness in the silent console room.

"…what? How? What…?"

"You sound like Rudolph Kipling," Donna called helpfully from her position at the console. The Doctor duly ignored her, and started to make slow, steady progress to the object of his affections.

"That's right, Doc! Coupla steps!" Jack called encouragingly. Martha felt she ought to be cheering him along to, as his advancement on Rose seemed to be costing him such a tremendous effort. The two were now barely a foot away from one another, and Rose at least still had yet to form a coherent word. Full blown declarations of undying passion seemed a bit beyond either of them at the moment, but Martha, in an odd way, was rooting for it. She did rather want that fiver.

"Are you real?" the Doctor whispered. A full sentence! Even if it was only three words! Correct grammar and everything. He was doing a bit better than her, at that point.

"Yeah," Rose replied, very, very softly. Not bad, considering.

"Rose…"

With a shaking hand, the Doctor reached out to touch the young woman's face, and did a slight double take as he felt warm, human flesh beneath his fingers. Martha started to fidget. This was moving a bit slowly for her to cope with.

Thank God and all his minions for blessing Donna with the gift of the gab. There was no icebreaker like it.

"You gonna snog her, then? You've spent long enough mooning over her, it's only decent!"

"All in good time," was the reply, and he sounded a lot more like himself, "First off…" he cupped Rose's face in both hands, as tears pooled in her dark eyes, "Rose Tyler. As I was saying, before I was so rudely… so _lengthily_," – here Rose let out a little weepy giggle - " interrupted… I love you."

Martha smirked up at Jack.

"Pay up."

Jack was just reaching into his pocket, still not tearing his eyes off the pair that stood by the doorway, when Rose moved decisively for the first time. She reached up, grabbing the Doctor's face with both hands, and smashed his mouth against her own.

Somehow, the suddenness of the action allowed Martha to find her voice.

"Oop! Straight in there! No messing!"

Jack grinned.

"Good going, Doc. That's a lovely young piece of arm candy you got there."

They were completely, resoundingly ignored. For almost a minute, in fact.

"Christ!" Martha said in disbelief, "Don't they need to _breathe?_"

"Respiratory bypass," Jack reminded her, "For him, at least. Rose, you okay there?"

There was a muffled noise, accompanied by a thumbs up from the hand that wasn't gripping the Doctor's hair, which appeared to mean yes.

"Just checking!"

Jack smiled wickedly.

"Let's throw stuff at 'em. See if they notice."

This, at long last, got the Doctor's attention. His mouth finally relinquished its hold on Rose's, and he parted from her enough to look over at Jack and Martha, standing above them by the console.

"You two!" he said in a poor attempt at annoyance, "I'm reuniting with the love of my life here, and you're standing there – dare I say it? – _blogging."_

**I do love a good reunion fic – especially from the point of view of anyone BUT those involved. There aren't enough of those floating around. If you like them as much as I do, PM me a suggestion! I want to get down as many as possible of these babies before we get the real thing in a couple of months.**

**Review!**


End file.
